


The British Mental Asylum.

by Larryloveswritten



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, Ghosts, Historical, M/M, Mental Hospital, Supernatural - Freeform, Telekinesis, Telepathy, horlik, larry - Freeform, lourry, spirt! louis, stylinson, superpowered! harry, vampire! niall, werewolf! zayn, wizard! liam, zaill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryloveswritten/pseuds/Larryloveswritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in queen Victoria's London sits a group of boys beyond human nature, so the find themselves locked up. but is it to protect them selves or to protect the public, how do you protect yourself from yourself.</p>
<p>A one direction fanfic, ziall and larry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue: The British Asylum.

“We have a new inmate here, number 232677. He came from the British asylum in Ireland. He will stay with number 165616. Now get back to your rooms.” A man says as he checks his pocket watch, pushes a blond boy forward and exits. 

Everyone starts filling back to rooms, whilst number 232677 just stayed there. “Follow me.” Says a tan looking boy, he had amazing chocolate eyes, his hair sit nicely on his head, the black locks brush his forehead, his features are chiseled and strong. “Please.” He says, at that moment 232677 realized he hadn't moved so he started to follow.

They walked down a dark corridor, each room had two numbers engraved on the doors and the halls only light was from dim gas lamps along the walls. The boy stop in front of a room with the numbers 165616 and newly engraved 232677 on the front, a guard standing by the door opened the door and let them in. the tan boy sat on the bed furthest away from the door, it also had a screen around it shielding it from the window, I sat on the other bed and looked out the barred window at the clouded sky. London filled with carriages and horses ran quickly below, whilst we sad here slowly dying inside and being tormented for no reason, number 232677 thought.

“As your room mate maybe I should tell you my name and why I’m here?” the tan boy said looking at 232677 from behind his screen still hiding from the window.

“Yes, that would be helpful. I could return favor as well.” Number 232677’s voice was brilliant, soft Irish accent, syllables rolled of his tongue and into the air like a lullaby, his mouth moved nicely as he spoke and his soft face was sweet looking. Number 165616 knew this boy was kind and decided in that second he could trust him; he could even maybe be his friend.

“My number is 165616, my name is Zayn Malik. I’m from Bradford. I was put in here after killing my whole town by accident.” Zayn said he looked at the blond boy, he noticed he stiffened slightly but didn't move back or try to move away from the other boy. “I told them the truth and they sent me here.”

“What’s the truth?” the blond boy asked in almost a whisper.

“I’m-m a….. I’m a w-were wolf, I know it sounds dumb but I am. They called me a lunatic and threw me in here, ironic Luna means moon and that is what started all this, well sort of. A woman in my town was a werewolf and she bit me, when I turned 18 I changed and killed half the town. She was never caught; they never even thought it could be female.   
What a cruel kingdom we live in, I wonder what our queen Victoria was doing as my town was ravished by the wolf's plague." zayn says as he rests his hand in his hair.

“I’m not sure what she was doing, but god I hope she knows how to protect herself from the powers that put us in here.” The Irish lad said.

“Us?” Zayn asked, his hands resting on his chin with his elbows on his knees. The Irish lad leaned forward to talk better to the wolf boy.

“Yeah. I’m Niall, I’m from Mullingar in Ireland, and it’s nice to meet you.” Niall says, Zayn nods as a return to his greeting. “I was attacked by a vampire; I will change in four days when I turn eighteen. I was locked up because I was trying to protect everyone, I told them to lock me away keep me in a room alone. I just don’t want to hurt anyone…” Niall looks at Zayn who’s smiling at him, wow his smile was amazing.

“So we both want to protect people from our demons, I didn't want you as a roommate as I thought I might have an accident and attack you. I now know you will be able to protect yourself, that’s a good thing and I am in the same position. We are both saved by our demons really.” Zayn states as he lies down on his bed and softly closes his eyes, Niall copies.

“Yeah, good night Zayn.” Niall whispers as sleep pulls him in, his hands wrap around his body and he drifts of to the sound zany’s voice.

“Good night Niall.” Zayn repeats, now knowing that the boy is asleep. “And may the gods save your soul, please god don’t let him have therapy tomorrow. He perfect and innocent, don’t let them hurt him.” Zayn pleads softly as he drifts off.

In another room, with the numbers 165998 and 61898 on the door.

“So Zayn’s sharing with the new inmate, I wonder if that means he’ll be eating with us tomorrow.” Liam, number 61898 says.

“Yeah, I hope so he seems nice.” Harry, number 165998 says happily. Harry turns to the space next to him smiling and nodding. “Louis says he thinks this boy will help us and that h seems lovely.” Harry’s legs swing against the side of his bed, Liam's lying down reading as he talks. 

“How is Louis?” Liam asks, as harry turns the page for him using his telekinesis, meaning he can move objects with his mind. 

“He’s fine.” Harry reply’s, turning and lying down facing the wall, he leaves a space between the wall and his body so Louis will lay there. Harry drapes his arm around air; it hovers where Louis invisible body sits. “Goodnight Louis, I love you.” Harry says sleepily drifting off. “Night Li.”

“Good night Harold.” Liam says, Harry turns off the light, Harry puts a bookmark in Liam's book and puts away without either moving a muscle. The whole building went quiet as all of the inmates were hit with sleep. Many inmates where very sane, but because people didn't want to believe, they were thought of as lunatics, many would say this was injustice but some would say it was the best thing that ever happened to them. When your an outcast the one thing you need is a friend, so to be put with many like yourself can save you from the most dangerous thing there is, yourself.


	2. Chapter 1: Therapy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are they and why are they here, whats s bad about here?

Niall's pov.

We were woken by a bell, we then filled into the dining hall, where there were about a dozen hundred guards watching us, we then got handed porridge and I followed Zayn to his table. He sat down and moved along so I may sit as well; the metal seat was cold and harsh through the soft blue scrubs. My eyes looked from my food along the table taking in the two people sitting in front of us. One was lanky, very white with soft brown curls haloing his face, his eyes were a vivid green but with a dark green lurking underneath, his mouth was big, lips pouty and a deep red, h was rather pretty and feminine. Then there was the other one with his hair very short, his brown eyes were darker then Zayn’s but less sharp, his features more cuddly then Zayn’s more like mine really, he had a sweet look about him, he was tall and muscled, he look like someone I could grow to feel comfy with. Neither really made me feels as safe and happy as Zayn did, but I like them both a lot.

“Liam, harry this is Niall.” Zayn says, they both nod at me and I smile at them. “This is Liam; he’s like a dad and takes care of everyone.” Zayn says fondly, he points to the boy with the brown eyes, I was a little jealous of the fondness in his voice as he talked about Liam. “And this is … Harold.” Zayn says, sounding feed up and amused.

“Harry.” Says the curly haired boy, he throws me a smile and turns to Zayn. “I’m sorry I knocked over your porridge yesterday but that was a low blow, only Liam can call me Harold and that’s because he doesn't mean it as an insult. Really Zayn manners, I bet Niall here would be a man about the situation.

“Of course, Harold.” I say smirking; Zayn bites back a laugh and harry pouts. Yeah I was gonna like this place, these guys were fun, this was gonna be fun. “So, what do we have planned for the day ahead?” I ask smiling.

“We finish here, go back to our rooms …put our... jackets on, we then get the chance to go out into the garden, we then go back to our room and change back into our scrubs.” Liam says, I wonder why he was so stutter or the jackets.

“And then we head for dinner here, we have a shower, we get sent back to our room and then we have to be in bed by the last bell.” Zayn says, finishing his porridge.  
“But if you get a tap f-“harry starts.

“No.” Zayn cuts in, harry looks at him and even I can feel the hard stare.

“w-what dose a tap mean.” I ask, slightly scared by the way they talked about it “And why did you say jacket like that, Liam?”

“Li, we have to tell him. Help me convince Zayn, before he kills me with that stare.” Harry says almost in a whisper, Liam nods and Zayn seems to just crumble back.  
“Fine.” Zayn grumbles, he then lays his head on his arms that he has folded on the table.

“The jackets are, ummm… restrictive.” Liam says softly.

“There straight jackets, Li don’t sugar cote it.” Harry adds. “And if you’re tapped on the shoulder by a guard, then you have th-ther… th-therap-py.” Harry's voice brakes at the end, his eyes start to tear.

“Harry had therapy a few days ago; he’s finding it difficult getting back to his self.”

“Louis says he hasn't seen anything as horrific as what they did, he says hi Niall by the way.” Harry says, I look at him questioningly.

“Who’s Louis, and why is therapy so bad?” I ask my mouth going dry at the thought of what could make harry like that, even though I just meet him I knew he was the kind to always stay happy, what had done this to him?

“The therapy they use is inhuman, but we can’t really talk about that. Louis is someone only harry can see, Harold here can see ghosts.” Liam says, I look at harry and he seems perky again.

“Louis has been my friend since I can remember, which isn't long.” Harry adds, I look at him a little curious. “I got amnesia when I was about ten and I’m now seventeen, I've been talking and seeing Louis since then. One day I went looking to find him and when I asked at the police station, they said he had died in an asylum a few years ago. I ran out of there to see him in the middle of the path, people walking straight through him, that’s when I realized what was happening. Know I am in asylum talking to my best friend ever. 

"Aww Louis you’re so emotional!” harry says smiling at the end.

“So even though we can’t see Louis, he can see and hear us?” I ask.

“Yes.” Zayn adds now smiling at me, I like that smile so much! “I like how quickly you have got comfortable with everyone; I also like how they have done the same with you.” Zayn pats my hand; I can’t help but smile at the fondness in his voice and touch.

“Can I call you Ni?” harry asks.

“Of course.” I say smiling.

“Harry, talk to Louis, Liam read please. I want to talk with Niall without you too sticking your nose in.” Zayn says sweetly, both of the other boys laugh and do as he says. I watch as harry leans into a body that doesn't exist, I see the shape of an arm pressed into his side, I can see the shape of a hand holding his hip, Liam is reading at a speed beyond any human, he says something sharp below his breath and the page turns. 

“You can ask me about them, neither is paying attention.” Zayn says, as if reading my mind.  
“Can Louis touch things and people touch him?” I ask Zayn.

“No, only harry can touch him and the other way around.” Zayn replies, resting his head in his hand.  
“How did Liam's page turn?” I asked Zayn, he smiles softly.

“Two answers to that, mattering on if harry helped or Liam talked?” Zayn says.  
“Liam talked.” I say.

“Well then. I’ll explain both anyway. Liam is a wizard or can cast spells anyway, so h uses words to cast them. Harry has telekinesis; he can move things with his mind. None of the people here are allowed to know, if they did they might try to test them and hurt them, so we let them think were crazy. It protects others and ourselves, so maybe its ok that were here.as long as we don’t step out of line we don’t get therapy, so yeah, maybe its ok.” Zayn says, I’m starting to think he just said it to convince himself not me.

“Harry and Liam both seem really sweet.” Niall says.

“Yeah but I’m mad at harry cause he stole my cake, that crazy… shit.” Zayn says, he turns to look at harry.

Harry is now facing him, his green eyes suddenly horribly dark. “Crazy, did you say Crazy.” Harry hisses. A dark blue colour escaping his mouth as he spoke, like the air he let out was ice cold. His curls spread apart floating around his head.

“I didn't mean crazy, I’m so sorry!” Zayn says quickly, Harry’s eyes return to normal but he still scowls. 

“Harry hates being called crazy, it’s what they called him before throwing him in here. Louis, please comfort harry, I like it when you make him smile because it’s always his biggest smile.” Liam says.

“Louis says ok.” Harry says, he then rests his head on an invisible shoulder, I can see where his curls are indented by the shoulder shape and his face squashed as if actually lying on a person. “Sing to me Louis?” harry asks the invisible person, he then closes his eyes and hums along to none existent tune.

A bell signals for us to head back to our room, I walk alongside Zayn along the long corridor, I see our door. I turn to look at Zayn and notice a guard approaching; he taps Zayn on the shoulder. Zayn freezes, his face drains of colour, I can see his heart beating heavily against his chest, his palms are sweating and he has a pained look on his face. He mouths me a goodbye and heads off after the guard, I stand confused then I remember, Therapy.


	3. Chapter 2: Unseen Danger!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can we do to save our loved ones?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for the kudos, bookmarks and comments. I want two more comments before posting the next chapter! Please enjoy.
> 
> I love yeh all my little raspberry!~<3

Chapter 2:

Harry’s pov:

No one could see Louis so I was often thought of as…crazy, but I wasn’t he was there, they just didn’t understand. Louis would always be there for me, I don’t know I knew it I just, did. What I saw was a 20 year old boy, brown feathered hair, piercing blue eyes and translating, tan skin. I had always had Louis as far back as I can remember and I’m sure before that, I have dreams where me and Louis are kids and were talking and hanging out, but I only remember that when I wake up, I never rember what we said or actually did. There was so much missing, it felt like a whole piece of my being was locked away, all I know is that I need to find the key.

I walk to breakfast holding hands with Louis, I watch as Niall mumbles something about “two days left.” And “he’s gone…” I walk over and notice Liam's worried face.

“What’s wrong Li?” I ask frowning, he looks at me then back to Niall worriedly.

“Niall says he needs to tell us something, I asked what it is but he said we need to wait for you and then started mumbling.” Liam says.

“Niall?” I say softly to Niall as I sit next to him, he looks between me and Liam; he lets out a sigh and starts.

“Zayn’s, gone.” He says, we both start to frown and nod for him to continue. “They took him to therapy.” I let out a whimper as he says the word, I can’t handle this not know.

‘You’re ok Harry, I’m here for you!’ Louis says sweetly, as I run back to my room, he holds my hand and runs with me. As my body hits my bed I feel safe arms circle my waist, Louis hands holding gently onto my hips. “You’re ok Hazza, I won’t leave you. I was there for you then and I’m here for you now, but right now you should be there for Niall. We’ll have a nap then go help Niall, ok?”

“Ok, just don’t let go, please.” I whispers softly, Louis body folded into mine as Louis breath against my neck. I let a small smile cover my lips. "If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t be like this now, which reminds me when are we telling them?"

I feel Louis smile from behind me, he leans into my ear. "soon." with that I start to day dream, just relaxing in his arms.

Louis always makes me feel safe, only Louis.

Liam’s pov:

After harry ran out, I sat staring at Naill. “Would you like to know what harry was like when he came back from therapy, it might help you when zayn comes back?" I say almost in a whisper, I feel as if the air around us is almost delicate and with any harsh words it would shatter. I look at Naill and feel the same about him, if I was to touch him or a gust of wind was to blow past him h would shatter like glass into lots of pieces.

"Yes." he chokes out, he looks up and I see the pained glaze over his eyes. He looks as if he’s not really here, as if he’s in his own world and can’t handle life. He looks lost, almost.

"Well ... when harry first came back he kept mumbling that Louis isn’t real and he doesn’t believe in ghosts. I tried to help him, but he said I don’t need anyone and kept ignoring everyone." I shiver at the thought, I then continue. "One day I walked in tot the room and he was back to normal, all I know is that it was after Louis had said something important to him. He hasn’t told me what he said yet." I say letting out a sigh at the end, I let my eyes fall on Niall's frame. Naill is hunched over, his body slightly shaking and he’s breathing heavily. 

"I need to find out what he said...” Naill squeaks out, his voice just loud enough for me to hear it and I have my full focus on his eyes.

"I’ll tell you." me and Naill jump at the sound of Harry’s voice; I was too busy consoling nialler to notice he had arrived. "Actually, that also leads to the other news me and Louis wanted to tell you."

"Thank you." Niall says opening his arms, he gives harry a slight hug as we all walk to my room witch I share with harry. We sit on Harry’s bed I put my arm around Naill and let him lean into me, harry leans into the air... or I guess Louis. 

"Let’s start with our announcement, I and Louis are together." he says, a sweet smile gracing his lips.

"I’m glad for you Haz." I say smiling lightly, I look down at Naill and he’s also smiling at harry, he nods his head in agreement to my statement.

"well that leads to how Louis brought me back to my senses, down there they try to make your mind think you are mental and as crazy as they think we are." he says, his voice slightly breaking. He then put his hand in Louis’; I could see the pressure of Louis' hand in Harry’s. "Louis told me he loved me and wanted to be with me, I guess my heart knew I loved him back and it corrected my mind." he says, a smile on his lips as he leans over and kisses the air, I can see the pressure on his lips were he’s kissing Louis.

"Well that’s what yo-" I start but I go quiet as we all hear Zayn’s voice, muttering a thank you across the hall. Niall rushes to the door swinging it open and freezing, I come up behind him to look at what he’s staring at. 

They were taking away Zayn’s window shield thing... without that Niall’s in so much danger, also tomorrow is his birthday I almost forgot!

I look over at Naill and realise he’s shaking; I put my arms around him and walk him into his bedroom. Harry walks in behind us and we find zayn sitting on his bed, the windows light shining in. it’s close to midnight and the moon is starting to rise, I pull Naill out the room. "Niall is sleeping in our room tonight." I say in a hurry pulling Naill to my room, zayn just nods and closes the door once we leave. 

"I might hurt you." Naill says referring to his change, tonight at midnight he will change. 

"I have powers, believe me were safe." I say; setting up my bed for the night, harry settles into his bed with Louis in his arms. Naill still looks worried; I then have a brilliant idea. "I’m going to put a binding spell on you, it will stop you from being able to attack us." he nods and I start. "dono, canthropese ilominate onticle crysrialic gheryich!" I say under my breath my arms raised so they are above Niall’s head, I flick my wrists as I finish my words and chains appear around Niall’s body binding him so he can’t move. The chains then go invisible and I let Naill sleep in bed next to me, the spell also means once he has changed I will be woken by a shock in my body.

I was asleep for about two hours before I was woken by the shock, it must be midnight. Wait what the hell!!??!!??!!??!!??!!


	4. chapter 3: That's it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOO, VAS HAPPENIN? (sorry not sorry)
> 
> this is short, but full of info! Enjoy!~<3

Niall's pov: 

Liam looked at me as if I was a three headed monster, I had had my change but looked exactly the same, it wasn’t me he was staring at exactly. It was the claws that were cutting through the wooden door scratching at my ankles as if to drag me away. “He-help!” I yelped, Liam rushes over and casts a spell on the door, causing a shield between the door and us.

“Agusiidbyd, jjuhdungh adubsibnhf lolkisjnd.” With that the claws retracted from the door and a small whine was heard, and then as the sound stopped the locking of a door was heard. 

“What the fuck? Who was that, the actual cunt almost killed me?!” I say angrily, I knew who it was but I wasn’t going to believe it. “And what spell was that?”

“You know who that was!” Liam says angrily, pacing the room. “It’s a spell that constricts his powers and locks him in his room, third time I’ve used it.” Liam stops and moves towards me, I back away slightly expecting a slap. His eyes are soft as he leans in, touches my cheek and asks “Are you ok, did the change hurt? Do I need to cheek you; I could use my healing spell?” His voice was filled with worry, I shook my head.

“No I’m ok, just tired and hungry...” I say, my eyes linger on Harry’s bed in the background were I see he’s still a sleep, really Harold were attacked by a werewolf and you don’t even crack an eye open! Without realising it, in a speed far beyond human I’m by Harry’s bed my face at his neck, he smells like muffins to me. Damn, I need a taste. “OWWWW!” I howl falling back as Harry’s hand slaps me hard in the face, the use of his hand wakes him up.

“Louis, why are you holding my hand like that?” Harry asks half asleep, he then turns to look at me. “Why is Niall on the floor and the door broken? Why aren’t you answering?!” Harry says worriedly, I watch as he pushes his body back against Louis.

“Sorry, you just smell tasty. Zayn attacked me, I tried to munch on you and Louis slapped me with your hand.” I say deep in thought, it was almost sun rise now, geez! “I think I answered all your questions, now you two answer mine.” They both nod.

“Ok, if this has happened before with zayn why haven’t the guards done something?” I ask.

“I use magic to cover it up; otherwise when they saw it they would lock him up. We would never see him again.” Liam says, starring at the floor in hurt at the thought of losing a friend. 

“What happens now?” 

They both look at each other than answer, “I don’t know.” That makes three of us!

Liam's pov:

“asdfg ghjk hgfds tgvdnihkmm munchinininkin.” I say, watching as the door glows slightly and re-forms as one. 

“We’re all going over to see zayn.” Harry says standing a weird expression on his face; he starts to stride for Zayn’s room. I look out the window as I sigh, I notice the sun is high in the sky and Niall looks so pale almost… pretty in the light.

“Ok.” Niall mumbles and follows Harry; I follow behind cursing myself for my stupid thoughts. “I have super human strength now, that’s how I broke your bond spell, in case that’s why you look like your thinkin so hard...” Niall says, gosh his lips are amazing…. Shut it brain!

“Yeah, I was starting to wonder.” I lie, I forgot about that in the haste of things.

“Open.” Harry says, I use my powers to break my spell from earlier. As the soft click of the lock unlocking sounded, we all headed in. Zayn lay on his bed, shaking, tears rushing from his eyes, muttering incoherent words and scratches covering his torso.

“Zayn…..” Niall's voice sounds through the room brokenly, zayn looks up slightly.

“I’m sorry.” He says as he curls deeper into himself, god he looks so broken.

“Louis told me that after his change last night, his mind came back. So you won’t have to Ki-“Harry says, stopping as Niall gives him a glare that makes my spin shudder. 

Niall walks over and sits with zayn, pulling the boys head into his lap. I wanted him to comfort zayn, but it caused a weird lurch in my stomach. Am I, jealous? Can’t be, no way, nope, god I am!

“Zayn, look at me.” I say as I kneel in front of him, I can always find out his thoughts through his eyes. I felt as if he was another part of my life story and without his friend ship I would be different. Zayn is like a brother to me, so why is it when Naill touches him I want to break his nose. All those feelings disappear as his eyes meet mine; all I can see is pain and a scared, broken, damaged young boy. “I’m so sorry.” With that, me and harry left there room.

“Louis will keep an eye on them for us, I promise li ok.” Harry says, he rubs circles in my back as we walk to breakfast. “I think this will be the first time Niall's skipped a chance to steal my food.” Harry says with a half dimpled smile, I laugh and let my body feel lose. I’ll be fine, but will zayn?

Zayn’s pov:

The memory’s flash behind my eyelids, my brain not really processing them. I’m being held in Niall's arms, but I can feel those leather straps around my limbs and neck.  
A sharp needle stabs my neck and a blue liquid fills my veins, words are repeated around me. Hands pull and push at me.

My body is strapped down, my head in a metal device that’s crushing my brain softly, my fingers scratch into wood as I try to shout for Niall, my throat so dry my breath feels like   
sandpaper, my eyes are leaking dry tears, my heart is torn in two and no one Is there to help.

I feel the hands around my waist tighten and realise I’m shaking violently, crying sharply into the room, soft whimpers and ‘help me Nialler's’ leaving my lips.

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you, Z. I’ll never let them hurt you again; never again will they touch you.” Niall reassures me, and then a memory flashes in my mind.

“I won’t let you hurt him!” my voice screeches at the man injecting me.

“You can’t save Naill, he knows too much and he’s too sneaky. He can’t continue, we will take him zayn and you can’t save him.” The voice says, and then everything goes black. 

“Thank you for protecting me...” I say, but who’s going to protect you.  
Niall's pov:

The way he was wailing and calling for me, it was as if he was being burned alive. It hurt to see him in so much pain; I wish I could have kissed it better. Yeah, I realised when harry said that I was to kiss him, that I was in love with zayn. He’s so kind, quiet and just perfect, god I’ve got it bad!

Even though I finally got him to calm down, he has a hurt look on his face. What could it be hurting him now? Why is he looking at me as if with one touch I could shatter?  
“What’s wrong?” I ask, I can feel my own voice brake in fear.

“Stay away from the guards.” With those words he stood up and headed out the room, I sat for a second thinking. What is he on about? Wait… WAIT the tap!! He can’t mean, no he can’t, he wouldn't let them, would he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will zayn save niall, will niall even need saving, will there be smut soon?
> 
> all answered in the next chapter. ( now you hate me, but i dont give a flying nandos!)
> 
> ~Love from, Lia.


	5. Chapter 4: One last chance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big problem causes a big change!

Harrys Pov:

Zayn walked into the room me and Liam share, the second he closed the door he feel to the floor in tears. Liam and I ran over to him, I threw my arms around him pulling him to my chest, Liam drew small circles in his back and Louis watched us with worry coated eyes. 

“What's wrong Zayn?” Liam asked with a protective tone, he had always been protective of us. “Come on Zayn, you know you can tell us anything.”

“Its Niall.” Zayn sobs into my chest, the worried look on Liam's face becomes angry and scary.

“What's wrong, Zayn? Tell me now!” Liam hisses, even if he's protective of us he's been super protective of Niall lately. Some thing's up with Liam, I know that.

“They said he was next, they cant. Not Niall, he's innocent. Its all my fault.” he wails out, I look at Liam and between our eyes we realises the horror of the situation. Therapy.

“Where is he now?” we both asked hurriedly.

“In our room.” He answers, brokenly.

 

“but its room check, he's alone and guards are checking rooms..” Liam and I look at each other, then to Zayn worriedly. We stand up quickly and swing the door open. We all freeze at the sight before us.

Liam's pov:

Niall's voice sounds like honey, running in my ears and coating my brain in sweetness. Even when he's in pain and scared his voice is a lullaby.

Two guards have his arms and legs, he's thrashing and screaming at the top of his lungs. People are watching from there rooms, Zayn is in Harry's arms sobbing and my blood is rushing. With out even meaning to, I use my powers to stop the men in there tracks, time freezes for a moment. I rush and grab Niall in my arms, I run back to the room putting him on the bed and pulling the other two inside. Time starts moving again and I place a hand over Niall mouth, his eyes open and he calms instantly. His pupils are blown and his fangs sink into my skin.

“ah!” I yelp, braking all three from there spells. Niall quickly apologises, harry and Zayn heads shout up to look at the us on the bed.

“Nialler!” Zayn crys, lunging at the bed. Niall pulls his back to the wall to avoid Zayn's embrace, anger evident on his face.

“You let them take me, you let them. Don't touch me.” he hisses out snuggling into my body, making me smile at his touch.

“Its ok, they cant touch you now I'm here Ni.” I say, running my hands through his hair.

“Thanks Lili.” he says smiling at me, making my heart flutter. Where in hell are these feelings coming from?

Zayn Pov:

Jealous. It sucked in my whole being and start to roll out of me, I stared angrily at Liam. My skin prickled, I locked gaze with him. Then I heard a gasp from Niall, I look a Liam to see him looking at me amazed. I was half wolf, i-i could control it!

“what the fuck.” I said, looking at my hands, my nails sharp and long, my teeth sharp and ears sticking from my hair. I feel as if I'm frozen in the middle of my change.  
“What did you do, if we work it out you might be able to control it!?” harry says, sitting on the bed next to Niall and snuggling into him. I bare my teeth and my ears twitch, that's it.  
“I was jealous!” I say in realisation.

“Of what, Z?” He asks smirking, obviously knowing the answer.

“Of Liam touching Nialler.” I say without thinking, as I register what I say I quickly turn to face Niall. Niall's blushing a smirk on his lips and Liam looks grumpy, oh hell now I'm super jealous. “Sorry Liam.” I Say avoiding his gaze, as I look up again Niall's right in front of me smiling and suddenly his lips are on mine.

Niall Pov:

with a taste of Liam's blood, suddenly my pull to Liam is gone and my feelings for Zayn flood back making my mind gush with love. I cant help but kiss him, I super speed over and kiss him happily. Its one hell of a snog, damn I fancy this wolf!

But still the whole time I was being carried away all I could think was the same as I had when Zayn had talked to me, Zayn wouldn't let them take me, he would save me and he didn't.. Liam did... so why is it I cant help but want Zayn so much!

As we pull apart I smile at Zayn, who has a content look on his face and next thing I know is harry crushing me in a hug. He's screaming in my ear about, adorable couples and fanged wolf children. I escape slightly and look over Harry's shoulder, I see that Liam is smiling happily but sadly. He looks as if he's happy for me, but his own heart is breaking. Witch dose cause me a little upset, but I have Zayn witch makes me happy at least.

Speaking of witch Zayn is smiling at me contently his eyes shinning like freshly melted chocolate, aww hell I sound all soppy! His face is almost glowing with happiness and the thought that I made that happen, makes me feel the same. 

I think I'm in a good place right now, god I hope it stays this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know if im happy with this chapter but, c'est la vie!


	6. Chapter 5: All the feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry i toke so long, life was far too busy to take seriously. Shockin amount of reality, witch is something i try to aviod.
> 
> Anyway, this is a little revilation in the larry stuff. the next chapter is smut!! GET YOUR SEXY ASSES EXCITED!!

Harry's Pov:

Maybe this was wrong and a little weird, but I think Niall’s and Zayn’s children would be amazing. Ok, so a lot wrong and a lot weird. I can’t help it, adorable little fanged wolf children, So Cute!

“Harry, you’re a total girl!” Louis laughs in my ear, as his arms encircle my waist. “My you’re my Girl, So that’s ok!” He chimes in happily, his air like lips kissing the back of my neck. I just wish I could touch him properly. It’s like I can feel his shape and see him, but there’s no texture or colour to his life. I just wanna feel his soft lips, his stubbly chin, his feathered hair and see his blue eyes, he’s told me how there so blue it hurts but all I see is that same translucent colour.

“Louis, how blue are your eyes again?” I ask, my voice sounds broke and I feel him frown against my skin. He turns my body to look at him, I have to look down as he is slightly shorter.

Authors Pov: (I know shocking)

“Harry I'm going to do something, I want you to keep your eyes open and not freak out, ok?” Louis asks calmly, smiling as Harry nods.

Louis leans in to kiss Harry, Harry staring back confused, as there lips meet Louis skin gets colour and the rose tint on his cheeks appear. Harry gasps into the kiss, his eyes trailing the blush on Louis checks to his soft tanned eyelids. Harry places his hand on Louis cheek, moaning happily into the kiss when he feels the soft texture of Louis skin. He had always closed his eyes when he and Louis snogged, plus he never did it in front of the boys as that would have looked awkward.

Harry's hands trail Louis eyelids slowly and silently asking for him to open them, as he dose Harry’s knees go weak and he has to grab Louis thin shoulders to stay standing. He Kneads the cotton top under his fingers and he stares into Louis’ eyes, so blue that the sky and oceans would be jealous.

As he pulls away he watches the colour drain from Louis, and the shoulders turn back to a untextured form. “why?” Harry murmured.

“Because it makes you hope and losing hope can brake you, so if you don’t have it, it can’t. it only works when I snog you, or our body are ‘inside’ each others, its all about the energy of your love connecting to mine to humanfy me. Please don’t tell the guards or doctor, they’ll hurt you and me. Don’t” Louis pleads.

“Never.” Harry replies softly, pulling Louis into his arms and kissing his head. He wanted to ask how the guards could hurt Louis, but he didn’t think Louis would answer. “I love you Boo Bear!” Harry sighs happily.

“Harry!” Liam says through the door.

“I'm not naked come in!” Harry says back, ok so maybe Liam had a reason to check, since that one time he walked in on harry getting off.

“You ok?” Liam asked entering the room. He closed the door and turned to a smirking Harry.

“Liam, just stand and watch, don’t question it ok.” Harry demands, Liam nods confused in reply.

Harry lunges in to kiss Louis, hearing a small gasp from Louis and Liam. Liam's eyes bug out of his head as before him a boy appears, small, tan, thin waist, rounded bum and thighs, exactly as Harry had said. As the boys brake apart and Louis disappears, Liam runs to hug Harry.

“I KNEW HE WAS REAL! LOUIS IS REAL, REAL, REAL, REAL! And he is as cute as you said Harry, you guys are so cute together!” Liam's laughs happily, pulling harry into a tight hug.

“Thank you.” Harry whispers in Liam's ear, finally feeling like he really had someone who understood him. He finally felt normal, and he had Louis witch always makes it better. There hands intertwining with each others, all harry could think is about how much he loves Louis. Louis and Harry's intertwined hands sit on Liam's hip, as Harry hugs Liam back.

He feels as if Louis and Harry feel as if there love is infinite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know you were like *O* throught that whole thing! I love you sexy bastards, follow me on tumblr and stuff. just generally show me love! M top commenter is........ *drum roll* .... KitKat2 on wattpad (Please upload sooooon!!!!!!!!!!! I am now and officially hooked!!!!! You always come up with the best ideas, I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!!!! So pwetty Pwease upload soon!!!!!) damn girl you cray cray, i think i love you XD!


	7. Chapter 6: Your Passion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaill sexytimes!!

A.N: Mwaha ha ha! I HAVE MADE YOU WAIT FOREVER FOR THIS, because I couldn't be fucked really, I know I'm so charming. So here's chapter 6 and some smut for you dirty bastards... ZAILL FOR THE WIN!

 

Zayn and Niall had been lying on there beds most of the day, cuddling or talking. They had discussed there families, schools and life outside the asylums.

 

“What was the Irish asylum like?” Zayn hums, his fingers carding through Niall's hair as they lye on Zayn's bed.

 

“The same just different accents. Bad memory's, actually.” Niall says quietly, his voice sounding dry and dragged.

 

“Sorry, Ni, I love you.” Zayn hums kissing along the length of Niall's neck. Niall's hands fisting in his hair, carding through the raven locks and gripping the hairs at his tan neck. Small moans and whimpers falling from Niall's mouth. There bodies start to grind together, Zayn and Niall groaning.

 

Zayn and Niall had been here before, erotic and slow movements, enjoying being together, learning each other, but they didn't go all the way as Niall wasn't ready. Zayn will always respect Niall and his feelings.

 

“I'm r-ready.” Niall whimpers in Zayn's ear, his body arching and his voice hitching. Zayn groaned at Zayn's words, kissing down to Niall's shirt.

 

“Are you sure?” Zayn asks Niall, looking up from where he's kissing Niall's chest.

 

“Yeah, Zi.” Niall says. “I'm in love with you.” Niall whispers the last few words, a blush coating his cheeks and chest. Zayn moves back up to kiss Niall's lips. Then kisses back down to his chest, leaving little 'so, in love with you's down his chest and neck.

 

“Zaynie, please.” Niall moans, his back arching into the kisses as he shrugs his shirt off. Zayn's now leaving kisses on Niall's hip bones, sliding his trousers of his hips and kissing the inside of his thighs.

 

“So pretty Niall.” Zayn groans, running his hands over every mound of Niall's body. His mouth, searching the soft pale body below him. Niall letting out soft pants and whimpers, causing heat to arise in Zayn's stomach. There body sliding together through the slick heat that surrounds them.

 

“Zayn, oh god. So good.” Niall felt as if he was in heaven just from Zayn's touches, he couldn't wait to feel Zayn inside him. “Please...” Niall whimpered, clutching at Zayn's hair.

 

“Okay, Nialler.” Zayn moved his head down to the middle of Niall's legs, wondering how they both got naked and in this position, how he could be so lucky as to be able to touch Niall. Zayn lets his tongue just touch Niall's hole, causing Niall's back to arch from the new found pleasure. Niall body shakes and quivers as Zayn licks thick strips over his hole, his tongue leaving a wet trail on Niall's flesh.

 

“Please Zayn, I need your cock, so empty.” Niall moans, causing Zayn to groan at his words, never had he heard anything that dirty leave Niall's mouth. He quickly worked his thumb into Niall's hole, licking around the intrusion. Zayn's eyes darkened as Niall whimpered at the stretch.

 

“So tight Niall, gonna feel so good!” Zayn moans against Niall thigh, looking up to meet blue eyes blinking back at him. Niall looks so innocent stretched by Zayn's fingers, body flushed, eyes dark, lips bitten pink and mouth agape. Zayn groaned and swooped in for a kiss, just needing to show Niall how amazing he looked.

 

“Zayn, give me a sec.” Niall groans, Niall flips them and scrambles to his own bed. He then comes back over ,straddling Zayn and getting a good look at his cock for once. “Shit, your fuckin' massive.” Niall gasps, softly fisting Zayn rock hard cock.

 

“F-fuck Niall, yeah babe faster.” Zayn moans at the friction, Niall drops a bottle on Zayn's chest and works his hand harder. “What?” Zayn says looking down at the bottle on his chest, noticing it is lube. “Why did you have this on your bed, where did you get it in from?” Zayn groans, heat building in his tummy.

 

“When I was packing to go in the asylum, I thought I would need something to wank with.” Niall states, causing Zayn to groan at the thought. “Plus, when I came to the asylum was about the time I realised I liked fingering myself. So I brought it.” Niall moans, giving a little flick to his wrist. Zayn groans from the feeling of the hand on his cock and Niall's words, happy to watch that later.

 

Zayn reluctantly removes Niall's hand from his dick and flips there position kissing at Niall's chest. Niall lets little whimpers and moans fall from his bitten lips, as Zayn scatters kisses across his chest and tummy avoiding his nipples. Niall had always had sensitive nipples and would lose it at the slightest touch, meaning Zayn likes to leave them to get super sensitive them mess with them.

 

“Zayn don't tease, p-please!” Niall whimpers, thrusting his hips up and against Zayn's thigh. “Fuck me, fuck me, fill me up Zaynie, fuck me please!” Niall begs, thrusting his hips harshly against Zayn's powerful thighs. Zayn decides he isn't having that, so he pushes Niall's hips down and looks at him with eyes that tell Niall to stay fucking still. He looks down at Niall below him, flushed and flustered, a gorgeous glowing blush spreading down to his chest.

 

“So pretty, Babe. Being good for me yeah?” Zayn mutters, lubing up his fingers and rubbing at Niall's hole.

 

“Yeah...” Niall whimpers, his voice sounding breathless and wrecked already.

 

“Good,...” Zayn groans against Niall's stomach, as he kisses across Niall's hips. He slowly slides a finger in Niall as he leaves a love bite on Niall's hip, his mouth abusing the milky flesh.

 

“Z!” Niall moans, his voice breathy and hushed, like this is something special and secret. That causes a tight coil in Zayn's stomach. He slides another finger against Niall's rim and then slide in his second finger, causing Niall to groan and squirm. He quickly worked to three fingers and then and pulled his hand away, grabbing the lube to lube his cock.

 

“Hands and knees or facing, Ni?” Zayn asks, his breath hot and quick, matching Niall's.

 

“Ride you?” Niall whimpers, flipping there position and splaying his hands on Zayn's chest. Niall leaves a kiss on Zayn's chest and then slams himself down, impaling himself on Zayn's large cock.

 

“God Niall, your so tight babe!” Zayn groans, thrusting up to meet Niall's fast pace bouncing. Both of them reaching the end quickly.

 

“I'm gonna cum, Z.” Niall squawks, little breathy noises escaping his mouth. Soon enough Niall is cuming over Zayn's chest and his ass tightening around Zayn's cock, so unbelievably tight.

 

“Shit! Niall.” Zayn groans, cuming into Niall and kissing his neck as he drops on Zayn's chest.

 

“Love you Zaynie.” Niall whispers, petting Zayn's chest and lying on him.

 

“Love you to-” Zayn starts, cut of by a shout from the other room.

 

“YOU WHAT!!??” They hear Harry's voice below, from the room across the hall.


	8. Chapter 7: You, Louis?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OWO i know im a bad person for this and im sorry, please dont kill me!!!

AN: continuing from where the smut ended last chapter. As it was private, I'm sorry!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Zayn and Niall had sex, they settled down in each other's arms.

"Love you Zaynie." Niall whispers, petting Zayn's chest and lying on him.

 

"Love you to-" Zayn starts, cut of by a shout from the other room.

 

"YOU WHAT!!??" They hear Harry's voice scream, from the room across the hall.

Zayn and Niall, launch out of bed, are dressed in a second and burst through Harry's door. "What's wrong?" Zayn bellowed, looking around the room.

"Louis isn't a ghost...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: MWAH HA HA HA H AHA ....... Sorry!


	9. Chapter 9:

"YOU WHAT!!??" They hear Harry's voice scream, from the room across the hall.

Zayn and Niall, launch out of bed, are dressed in a second and burst through Harry's door. "What's wrong?" Zayn bellowed, looking around the room.

"Louis isn't a ghost...." Harry said, voice shocked. "He's alive."

"How, that doesn't make sense?" Niall asked. "We cant see him, but he moves and is a presence. What is he if he isn't a ghost?" 

"I'll explain." Whispered a voice behind Niall, they turn to face the voice and stare in shock at the slightly translucent Louis. "Harry cant remember his past because my brain was taken offline. When i was younger, harry and i were best friends. We had telekinesis and were telepathic, so we talked through our minds to each other. Harry's mum thought i was the only one with it, so she sent people to take me away. I broke the connection so he wouldn't come after me or try to help me." He brakes to breath, looking around all the eyes intensely into his story and the confused eyes of Harry. "I was locked up down here in the Asylum, until one night i moved the lock and a guard saw. They realized i was telling the truth and locked me up to work on my brain, but my mind put its self in protection zone."

"Then i came here." Harry said, a familar look on his face. 

"So i could protect you, i appeared to you as a 'Ghost'." He says the ghost whilst doing finger quotes, his voice dragged. "This would stop you using your powers in front of guards, i was surprised when you trusted me so fast. But true love never dies." 

Harry and Louis' eyes catch as they mouth i love you at each other.

"But now i need you to help me escape here, there keeping me in the lower levels. If not Harry and myself are in grave danger." Louis says, hurried. " I have to stop showing myself as i had to put my zone down to appear to you, but Harry will still see me." He smiles at them all, his eyes water. "I'm glad we can actually talk for once, my friends." With that Louis disappeared to their eyes.

"Well that was unexpected." Liam says, feeling a shiver over his body.

"I'm in." Niall says simply.

"Me too." Zayn replies.

"Game plan?" Liam asks, all turning to face Harry.

"We need paper and pencils or ink and brushes." Harry says. "Time to brake free of this Victorian Hell!!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What cha think, it toke forever and its not long. But i hope you like!


End file.
